


kirby

by skznoid



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, idk - Freeform, lowercase is intended, minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skznoid/pseuds/skznoid
Summary: felix playing kirby but make it depressing :D
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	kirby

the sounds of button smashes and game sound effects filled the space of felix's small apartment. he was awake and on edge, despite it being around 2:30 in the morning. one could argue that being awake at such an hour over a game was a witless thing to do, but felix was at the final stage, on the _verge_ of defeating kirby's final boss.

his hp was rapidly decreasing but he was dead set on defeating the rival, not letting his lowering stats discourage him. he later finds a strategy, giving him the advantage of the battle. a few flicks and combo spams later, he lets out a triumphant _"fuck yes!"_ , signaling his win.

adrenaline flows through him as he jumps in joy and pride that _finally_ , he finished that god-forsaken game. in his happiness, he exclaims:

_**"see that, changbin-hyung! i told you i'd beat it!"** _

and after those words left his lips, his smile suddenly drops.

"o-oh, right.... haha," felix croaks out.

_"you're not here anymore."_

||

_**< four months ago. >** _

"felix~ look at me~" changbin whines, his lips pushed out in a big pout.

but to no avail, the younger was focused on his game, hands gripping the sides of his switch as he's completing yet another (~challenging~) level.

"lee felix~" he whines again, louder and whinier.

again, no other response other than a hum.

changbin decides to lean over to the latter's side, resting the faction of his head on felix's.

"what are you even playing? hmm~?" he looks to the screen and recognizes the familiar pink character. "haven't you played that before? kelpy right?"

felix groans in frustration as kirby fails yet again to defeat the enemy. he was playing the game for almost the entire day, stuck on that one level.

"hyung, it's kirby," he sighs, nuzzling his head to the latter's.

"kelpy, kirby, whatever. you've been giving that pink voring demon more attention than me," he wails, dramatic. felix just laughs, scooting over to join the older on the bed. the latter definitely doesn't close off the offer to cuddle, openly unfolding his arms for the younger to get into.

"don't call kirby a vorer, it's weird," felix says, amused. "but isn't it true?" changbin counters. "it literally swallows objects and takes it's powers. it's technically vore."

"just never say vore ever again, it's giving me war flashbacks." the older only laughs, snuggling further into his companion's warmth.

as they were indulging in each other's presence, a knock interrupts them.

"mr. lee?"

the pair look over to the door and see a man dressed in a white lab coat and glasses standing by the doorframe.

"may i talk to you in private, please?"

~

felix should've seen this coming.

he wasn't stupid. nor was he dense. he _knew_ changbin what changbin was up against. leukemia wasn't an easy disease, after all.

nor was it always curable.

but there was always hope in his heart that maybe, just _maybe_ , the older could be cured. that things will get better. that they would keep living life together. that they would live that fairytale _happily ever after_.

but... life isn't like that. life isn't always fair. life doesn't always give you what you want. life doesn't always give you enough.

life doesn't always give you that happy ending.

_("l-lixie..?"_

_felix looks to the older with an unreadable expression on his face. the doctor just told him -- well, **both** of them. changbin asked to go -- what was going to happen._

_changbin was dying._

_and he didn't have much time left._

_"felix, if you're upset, you can let it ou-"_

_"no, no, i'm fine," felix responds, his voice void of any kind of emotion._

_"lix, please, it's okay-" "i'm fine."_

_"i'm okay, hyung," the younger says, a small grin on his face._

_"you should get some sleep. it's getting pretty late."_

_changbin says nothing else, only letting the younger get him ready for bed.)_

~

it was around 4am when changbin woke up to the sound of someone sobbing.

he slowly opens his eyes, a bright light from across the room immediately catching his attention. he carefully sits up and makes out felix's curled up frame in the dark. he opens the lamp by his bedside, the illumination instantly making the younger's head pop up.

"f-felix, w-why are you..?"

the latter's disheveled state pained changbin. his puffy eyes, dark under eyes and prominent frown, he didn't deserve it. he hated seeing felix sad, even more so if it was about him.

"lix, c'mere," he says, his arms open for a hug.

the younger slowly makes his way to older's bed, latching onto the latter once he gets in.

"why were you crying, baby?" felix avoids the other's gaze on him but explains anyway.

"i-i t-tried to d-defeat the boss a-and like," he says in between sniffles. "i s-still c-couldn't and i-i f-feel like i-i'll never w-win against it a-and it's j-just s-so h-hard..."

changbin cradles the boy in his arms, enveloping him in more warmth.

"lee felix, listen to me." the younger hums in response.

"look, i think it's dumb that you devoted so much time into that pink voring spawn of hell but,"

"you're going to beat that stupid boss. you're going to kick it right in the ass and send it straight into the sun."

he hears the younger laugh a little, making him feel a bit better.

"you're going to show that dipshit who's boss, angel, okay?" he says.

he honestly doesn't know why he's getting all hellbent over a videogame boss -- he doesn't even play anything but _tetris_ on **_facebook_** \-- but maybe, it's not exactly the character he's talking about.

"you can do it, lix."

_"do it for me."_

_||_

"changbin-hyung,"

**_"i did it."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa hi !! this is my first work here on ao3 ^0^ idk if this was like ... GOOD good but i hope you liked it !! i hope i didn't hurt you too much :')
> 
> (and i'm not a doctor nor a medical student haha ^^;; i'm sorry if some things were off or inaccurate!!)
> 
> the short/blurb version of this was on tumblr ehe follow me maybe ~> https://polarischris.tumblr.com


End file.
